kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Fight For It or End It?
Akito is taken aback by Fuka saying that she wants to break up with him. He tries to reason that maybe she's still just mad, but she insists that it may be for the best. He leaves as she tries to tell him something, but she doesn't get it out. Meanwhile, Mizuguchi and the media is attacking Sana for refusing to say her line in the show she was fired from. People believe that she did so because she had become arrogant from being so successful in New York. Rei is still distressed by the whole ordeal, and wonders why she refused. Misako says that it's obvious; that she didn't want to insult Akito after going through so much work the last year to help him. Rei realizes she is right, and then sees Sana about to leave for a magazine interview. Rei tries to get her to cancel, but she insists that she needs to do it to prove she was not wrong to do what she did, and Rei gives in. Akito comes in to visit Fuka the next day, while she is flustered due to his unexpectedness. She still does not know about Akito being suspended, and they, for the most part, still act like boyfriend and girlfriend despite breaking up. He leaves before she mentions it, and Fuka's mother catches a glimpse of him as he leaves. Sana and Rei arrive at the magazine interview, and Rei requests that this interview be as neutral as possible, and not involve the current controversy. They agree, but as soon as Sana begins, the interviewer goes into questions about her ego nd self-centeredness. After battling with the questions for awhile Rei pulls her out, and they go home. At the hospital, Fuka's mother comes in, saying that she saw Akito leave, and is angry that she tricked her into leaving to meet him. Fuka continues to insist that Akito had nothing to do with her being hurt, and is a good person, but that she will tell him the next time they meet to not talk again. Akito had been listening from outside the window the whole time. He comes in, and pretends as though he had heard nothing, though Fuka disbelieves him. He gives her food, but Fuka says that she knows that he still loves Sana. He says he does not, but Fuka doesn't believe him. He asks if he's bothering her, and she nods yes. Akito leaves, and runs off to the park, where he finds himself at the same gazebo that long ago, Sana had first held him. As it would happen, Sana also arrives at the park. Akito is cruel, and tells her to leave, but Sana becomes intensely worried about the look in his eyes, reminding her of his old days. They hug each other, and Akito admits that she, too, looks very troubled, like a ghost. They begin squabbling like the old days, until people begin to recognize Sana, and she has to leave. Akito tells her that he'll be fine, and it's okay for her to leave. Meanwhile, Rei is the subject of much ridicule at work by the other managers. He is fuming throughout the day, until he meets Riho, who offers to listen. He explains the whole situation, and asks that she not tell anyone. However, immediately after he leaves, she tells Naozumi, emphasizing that she left the show because of Akito. Now, Fuka is alone, Akito is coming back to accepting he's in love with Sana, Sana is still thinks she and Naozumi are together, and Naozumi realizes, once again, that Sana really still loves Akito. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Naozumi Kamura *Riho Ozaki *Mizuguchi *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes